The vampire I fell in love with
by vampire-gurl93
Summary: i'm not good at summaries but it's actually about inuyasha as a vampire and he rescues an 8 yr old girl named kagome. the more years that goes by kagome starts to realize she has feelings for him.. pairs:inuxkag,narxkik,sessxrin and sanxmiro
1. Chapter 1

It was 12 at midnight and that's when everyone locked their doors and windows for they knew what was to come. There was only one house that was never locked. It belonged to the headman of Kururugi village. He never locked it because he was so sure the evil creatures were never going to come near his home…he thought wrong. One night there was a full moon hovering above the headman's house and his daughter Kagome was picking flowers not to far from the backyard. She then heard a very strange noise and decided to fallow it since she was so young and curious. When she got so deep in the forest she ended up getting lost. "Hey it's not good for a young child like yourself to be wondering around the woods so late you can get hurt." She didn't know who that voice belonged to but since she was naive and stubborn he decided to reply. "Why is it not good to travel at this time? My father would be-head anyone who would lay their hand on me in an un-appropriate fashion." Then she saw a man coming out of the bushes, who looked no older than 19 or 20. He had long ravened black and violet eyes. He was tall and had a muscular yet lenient body. She noticed that when he smiled his teeth weren't human but they held fangs…and very sharp ones at that. "You hold such high confidence in your father but the problem is he wouldn't give a rusted nickel to save your hide from a kidnapper or better yet death so why don't you just come with me and I'll take very good care of you." She looked at him as if he was crazy and decided to run away from him. 'Must they always run from me'? Then the chase began.

Hey guys plz review and give me some pointers love u guys and thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was so damn frustrated with that headman of Kururugi village that he wanted to suck _human_ blood of all things! The headman's name is Onigumo Naraku he is the vilest and selfish ruler he has ever known. He never even knew why his ex-human mate went to Naraku and left him. He gave up everything for her but the only thing that Naraku had that he didn't was a heart. Inuyasha's heart might be silent but it still pumps blood and he still has feelings. The girl Kagome had tripped and bumped her head while running away from him. He took her to his castle and then to his room. He wondered how this 8 year old girl never noticed the evil things her _father_ has done and is doing. Once he settled her down she opened her eyes. "Huh? What? Where am I? Ahhh!! You're that guy that was trying to kidnap me!!" said/screamed the poor little frightened Kagome. "Relax little one I am not going to hurt you. My name is Inuyasha and I am a vampire but I don't kill humans I like them they are half of who I am. And to answer your questions, your are in my home and in my room. You fell and bumped your head pretty hard so I brought you here. You should be grateful that I took you away from that monster you call a father" said Inuyasha in a kind yet aggravated voice. "How dare you call my father a monster? It is you who is the monster!! You say that he has done and is still doing bad things, what are they?" said kagome in a mean yet sad voice. Inuyasha looked shocked at the girl's sudden question but he answered it anyway. "For starters I know that he and your mother _Kikyo _because you look different for some reason and that Naraku nearly killed you. So do you believe me now? If you change your mind you can find in the east wing at the master bedroom. Goodnight _princess_ sweet dreams" said Inuyasha in a kind yet sarcastic voice. Kagome was just dumbfounded looking at him while he walked out the door. She just ran to the bed and started crying her eyes out. But after all that she had finally made her decision….

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating but I have been terribly sick but I promise I will update more. I love you guys and plz review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously;

_**Previously;**_

_**Kagome has finally made her decision…**_

_**Now:**_

**Kagome walked out of the bedroom and went to the east wing to try to find Inuyasha's bedroom. When she finally found it she opened the door slightly and saw a coffin in the middle of a blood red room. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She walked up to it and**** opened it up only to find Inuyasha sleeping in it!! She gasped and then quickly covered her mouth. She just stared at him as if he was a god or something. She was coming closer to his face to try and find a flaw on his perfect face but when she got close enough he opened his eyes to reveal to her gorgeous violet eyes. "Well, well what do we have here? A little spy? Hahaha do not worry I won't eat you so have you finally made your decision?" asked a joking Inuyasha. Kagome looked a little angry but she pushed back a smart remark. "Yes I have. I decided to…uhhh stay with you if that's ok?" said a little nervous Kagome. Inuyasha merely chuckled at the site of her nervousness but he nodded at her and told her that if she wants she can sleep with her until she is old enough and comfortable enough to her have her own room. She climbed into the coffin with him and instantly fell asleep against her now new father, her **_**vampire**_** father whom she is now growing to love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

**Previously:**

**Kagome went inside the coffin with her new father….her **_**vampire**_** father.**

**Now:**_** 6 years later**_

**A now 14-year old Kagome was wondering around the huge mansion trying to look for her father whom she has grown accustomed to. She has started to get use to waking up at night and sleeping by day. She started to get a little bit paler and her eyes began to stand out even more as the years go by. When she went to the kitchen she found her "sister" Sango, Inuyasha's caregiver. She might look young (around the early 20's) but she was really, really, and mean really old (lol). "Hey Sango what are you up to?" asked Kagome. "Oh….Kagome you startled me. I'm doing just fine and if you want to know if me and Miroku are doing good then that is yes as well ha-ha-ha, how are you my little tenshii?" asked/said Sango in a very kind voice almost motherly. "I'm doing great but I can't seem to find papa Yash he just vanished. I hate it when he does that to me. Why does he run away from me mama san-san?" asked Kagome in a sad way. Sango looked at Kagome as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. Then she took a deep breath and said "He doesn't run away from you per-say he is just a little pre-occupied and right now he went to feed and he wants me to make sure you stay home." said Sango. "But Taijiya..." whined Kagome. Sango used to be a taijiya before she became a vampire and now she is the cook and General of the Army. "No buts Tenshii now don't give a hard time ok Kagome?" asked/demanded Sango. "But taijiya why doesn't papa take me with him so he doesn't have to worry?" asked a little bit of a nervous Kagome. When Sango was about to answer then all of a sudden Inuyasha came barging through the door with a pissed off look on his face. "Sango make sure no one disrupts me and Kagome's conversation and slumber please?" asked/demanded Inuyasha. Sango nodded and guarded their bedroom door which was indeed sound-proof so she couldn't hear anything.**

_**Inside...**_

"**Father Yasha what's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" asked Kagome fearful on what he might do. Inuyasha just sat down on his coffin and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She did so and she looked at him worriedly with her icy blue eyes filled with emotion. "Well little Tenshii you remember your uncle Sesshomaru right?" he asked. She nodded. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half-older brother. He was a full vampire. He hated humans but he liked Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well he said that if I don't find a mate soon I can't continue my father's legacy and you know how much that means to me Tenshii. He has given me four years to find a mate since it's not that easy and I was wondering, ummm….well can I court you?" asked a very nervous Inuyasha. Kagome was beyond shocked. She just couldn't believe he was asking her this, well she has had a crush on him for a very long time but she wasn't sure if he loved her for her or using her to get his father's legacy.**

"**Well I think…."**

**A/N: yay!! Cliffhanger!! LOL plz review you guys and no flames I'm a newbie so cut me some slack but I will give thanks to those who have given reviews:**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Maire53**

**Demonchild101**

**Vampgirl725**

**Demonprincess25 thank you!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: Previously:

"_Well I…"_

**Now:**

"**Well I think that we should get know each other first before we start to rush to any crazy ideas, I mean c'mon you might not be my birth dad but I consider you my father because you raised and….I don't know if you actually love me or just using to just get some stupid legacy." Said Kagome in the most confident voice she could muster. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded at Kagome's speech. He actually never thought of her feelings and he chose her because she was the only one who truly understands him. "Hmmm….you have a good point Tenshii but I want to court you because you are the only one who understands me and who doesn't judge me for who I am or what I am. I love you but not like a daughter anymore, I love you like I would a lover. Please say yes to my question. I really do love you and if you say no I will prove to you I love you and I won't rest until you are mine." Said Inuyasha in a very determined voice. Kagome was very shocked at his argument. She thought he would tell her that he was using her. She just shook her head and smiled. "I guess that you won't be letting me go so easily huh? If that's the case then I suggest you get a good day sleep because tomorrow night we are going to get to know each other a lot better. Oh and Yash don't even think about going out hunting just to avoid the whole conversation because Sango will get you some food so no worries about that." Said an amused Kagome. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded his head. He just looked at Kagome as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He just wanted to be with her for all eternity and never let her go. "So then it's settled. Now it's time to sleep so c'mon and let's get in the coffin and sleep." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head while saying "no". Inuyasha asked "why"? Kagome just smiled and said "You know why, I have the time of the month and you always told me that whenever that happens I have to stay away from you or you'll eat me or worse…." Inuyasha just made a pout and said "Well then forget about that stupid rule today espescially since I fed and that means that I won't "eat you" as you say it." Kagome said "Alright fine but if you try anything frisky with me just because of the blood I'm going to whack you so hard that your dead dad will feel it as if he was alive again got that?" Inuyasha just cringed and nodded. Kagome can be scary when she wants to be especially to him. So they both went into their coffin and drifted off into a peaceful yet dreamless slumber. The next night everything was going off fine. Except that Inuyasha kept on trying to persuade to let him court her but she kept on telling him that they hardly know anything about each other and he said that he doesn't care and that his soul and inner vampire are screaming at him saying that she is his destined mate! Then she asked how they are going to be together when she wasn't even an immortal. He just grinned and showed off his pearly white fangs. "Is that an answer for ya?" he asked smugly. She just turned her head and walked back into the room and locked herself in the coffin for more than **_**4 years!!**_** When Kagome awakened she was now 18 years old and even more attractive. She still had the same features except she had higher cheekbones and her body filled out even more than what it was. Inuyasha just stared at her when she came out of the coffin. He could have sworn he saw a vampire goddess come out of that coffin. But he already knew that it was Kagome except there was something different now about the way he felt for her now. He felt like he wanted to take her here and now and make his life-time mate. She just looked at him and smiled showing off her **_**new fangs.**_** She looked exactly like a vampire now except that she doesn't drink blood meaning she is still alive. "Kagome why did you sleep for so long!! I was beyond worried sick about you!! Never Ever do that again you hear me??" Inuyasha yelled/asked. She just nodded and grinned. "Hey Yash do you remember the question that you asked me 4 years ago?" asked Kagome timidly. He just nodded and smiled but begging for her to say yes in his eyes. "Well today is your lucky day because you my good man are now looking at your new mate-2-be." Said a cheerful Kagome. Inuyasha just stood there looking shocked. Then all of a sudden, without any warning he just tackled her and started kissing her very passionately and she returned the kiss with equal passion under the full moon and dark sky with beautiful bright stars. They both knew who their true love is now and they knew that their true love was right there in front of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

_**Authors Note!!**_

Sorry for updating really late and I want to thank those who reviewed. I'm gonna try to put the format a lil bit more better to read b/c I got some complaints saying it's hard to read and it's kinda confusing. That's for starters and just to help u guys follow along the story and not be confused. Kagome is not a vampire yet but I'm getting there. Inuyasha is the vampire along with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha really likes Kagome but he is just having a hard time showing it and he wants to marry and stuff in order to get the throne like Sesshomaru said but don't worry Inuyasha will admit his feelings for Kagome in the next chapter. Another thing is Kagome just turned 18 I know I went a lil ahead in the chapter but I couldn't help it lol. So now she is a young lady and inuyasha wants her more than ever. So that's It for now and I hope you guys keep reading and keep giving me pointers. Love u guys!!


	7. Chapter 7

When it was Kagome's 18th birthday she was so excited for her party that she woke up an hour earlier than everyone else. She got her dress ready and combed out her long hair that has grown over the years. Now Kagome was taller and curvy in all the right places and now her eyes look like sapphire gems on her porcelain doll face. Sango then knocked on the door. "Kagome Tenshii it's time for you to get ready for your party, everyone is almost here." "Ok I'm coming!!" said Kagome. She couldn't believe that she's 18 today. She put on her blood red dress that flowed to her ankles and has a corset top that was strapless. I wonder if father Yash is going to be there. Kagome thought. Ever since he asked to court her when she was 14 he started to be more distant fro her. Like when she walks to his room to go to sleep he doesn't acknowledge her presence so she ends up sleeping in her separate coffin.

Once she went downstairs everyone cheered and told her happy birthday and you look so beautiful and stuff. But she kept looking for her father Inuyasha even though he was nowhere to be found. After she danced, talked and opened presents the party was about to end and Inuyasha was still not there. When the party finished and everyone went home, Sango went to go talk to Kagome. "Did you have a nice time Tenshii?" Kagome shook her head yes but she kept looking with a sad expression in her eyes. "Taijiya, why didn't papa come to my party? I saw Sesshomaru and he congratulated but where on earth was Inuyasha??" Kagome screamed. Sango shook her head and told Kagome to calm down. "Tenshii he was in his coffin all through your party because he couldn't bear to see you…" Sango said. Kagome look at her with such fury that Sango thought she thought going to have a stroke. Kagome then ran upstairs to the only room that was the source of her anger…Inuysasha's.

Kagome barged into Inuyasha's room without even knocking. Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome looking beyond pissed. "Listen Kagome I…" she interrupted him. "I don't wanna hear it Inuyasha! You have been avoiding me ever since you asked my permission to court me. Do you regret asking me or something? Or do you hate me?" Inuyasha looked absolutely infuriated (A/N: just imagine human Inuyasha with his full demon's eyes creepy). He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to a wall while still holding her throat. "Listen to me Kagome! How dare you say that I hate you?! I've been avoiding you because…grrrr forget it!" he shoved her aside. "Get out!" he barked out at her. She looked at him from the floor with such anger that he nearly cringed but he stood his ground. "Fine I'll just buck in with Sango I'd rather be with a kind person than idiotic, no good, selfish, arrogant excuse for a vampire!" she screamed and ran out the room but not before she spat in his face and screamed I hate you! He just stood there in shock, anger and hurt. He charged after Kagome and saw her at the river where they used to go swimming when she was little.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her upper arms and held her tight so she couldn't run away. "Why did you say you hated me?! I demand that you take it back this instant!" he yelled or roared. "No! You are not the boss of me! You're the one who pushed me away! I know deep down you hate me! You were just gonna use me to continue your father's legacy and not have any feelings towards me! If only I have known sooner then I would've never agree….ahhhh!!" he slapped her before she could finish. "No!! That's not what I was planning! I love you Kagome Higurashi! Only you! I just didn't want to turn you into what I am! Your blood was calling to me like it is right now. I didn't want to rush anything." He poured his heart out. Telling her how much he loved her and wanted her.

Kagome was shocked yet was still uncertain. "I'll think about your forgiveness Father. I'll let you know in 3 days. Just leave me alone alright?" he let her go and she walked away never looking back. Inuyasha just stood there looking at her disappearing figure until he saw nothing more of her. He started to cry bloody yet watery tears. He was hurt that she didn't say his name but father. That meant she was not going to have anything to do with him anytime soon. For the first time in his life Inuyasha was afraid of losing his only precious treasure…Kagome.

A/N: hey everyone i'm really really sorry!! i was on total writer's block! plus i was at a summer program that was really lone lol. hope you all like this chapter i will try to update faster and if you have any ideas please let me know! i wanna make this story really long. thank you guys!! love u all!!


End file.
